lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
*Cara Patrick Chevin, me ia leje tu traduis de leteratur con interesa e joia grande. Me gusta si tu atenta tradui articles de fato,pe tore de Eiffel,vive en Frans, omes grande franses e otra articles siensal. Tu va trova un espertia joios en esta tradui diferente, perfavore :-) Myaleee *Ami Myaleee, ante alga plu, me ta gusta sabe como on debe pronunsia tu nom : esce on debe pronunsia la tre "e"?.. Sirca le traduis me es vera felis de sabe ce tu gusta los. Me espera ce los contribui la progresa de la elefen. Evidente me no va ave tan multe plase tradui articles ce poesias ma me va atenta fa el zelos. Ma me sola va pote fa esta con la tempo nesesada ce a veses me no encontra fasil e a note me computador deveni vera lenta! Me ancora no fini la tradui de la prinse peti ce me ia promete a Simon... An tal tu pote indica los a me si tu trova los interesante. Asta pronto! Patric 03:31, 31 May 2009 (UTC) *Grasias Cara Chevin! Me ia eleje myaleee(mai'ali) como eposta engles! Me ia tradui autobiografias de multe premiores Nobel prendeda de Vicipedia( de copia esperanto o franses,ce es plu corta ce vicip. engles). Articles ance de cronolojia de comuta e paises, ta es plu instruinte e ricinte a la lejores futur. :-) Myaleee *Ance me computador ia deveni vera lenta en la semana pasada. Me pensa ce la ventador interna ia sesa opera bon, e ce la prosedador ia redui se rapidia per evade supercaldi... Ma en venerdi, un dia estrema calda asi en Britan, la ventador ia deside recomensa opera, an si plu ruidos ce normal. Grasias a la clima! Simon *Alo me amis nova! Myaleee, si tu permete me va usa la forma de elefen "maiali" en nos coresponde... e ante plu traduis me va fini tradui la prinse peti con la aida de Simon... (me colieta poesial es completada ja) Patric ---- * intera = \a entire, whole, total, all; \adv entirely, whollly, totally, all. esta cambia es per distingui esta sinifia de "tota" (a su). * tota = \det all (total quantity) * me ia cambia sola => \adj sole, only; \adv only, exclusively; aora, el segue la nom cuando el es usada como un ajetivo. esta cambia es per simpli la lista de prenomes. ** Me sujeste ce tu ta ajunta alga esemplos de la usas aora coreta en la paje de Prenomes. Simon **oce * me ia cambia "lasa cade" a "lasa (un cosa) cade", e "fa cade" a "fa (un cosa) cade". * per favore, me preferi usa "clamada" e no "nomi". el es un preferi personal, no un comanda a otras! ** Oce, ma a la min, usa "clama" e no "clamada"... Simon **pardona! e grasias. Jorj ---- *me demanda a me si la parola "inteleto" es nesesada. me pensa ce el es la mesma como "intelijentia". **esiste inteletales stupida e manuales intelijente, no ? Patric **"inteleto" no sinifia "intellectual" ma "intellect", ce es a min multe simil a "intelligence". Jorj **inteleto artifisial,problemes inteletal , e otra usas no simple e bon sustituida par intelijente. Dision. distingui le du ance,inteletal : 1 mental, cerebral: The greatest minds have brought their intellectual powers to bear on the problem. 2 thoughtful, thought-provoking, highbrow, academic, bookish, scholarly, Colloq brainy: The professor did not find the subject intellectual enough for a dissertation. n.3 thinker, egghead: He enjoys associating with intellectuals at the university. En usa, inteleto es diferente. Ce es stupid intellecual? un inteletal o inteletos stupida? Myaleee